The present invention relates to a device for fastening a bearing ring in a housing or onto a shaft.
A device for fastening a rolling-contact bearing ring in a housing is disclosed in DE-C 667 422. The fastening is done with the aid of two bushes. When the bushes are mounted, they are pushed onto a double-wedge ring and are pressed into a groove in the housing. However, this known device has several disadvantages. First, it is comprised of a relatively large number of parts, which makes its assembly difficult. Secondly, it is impossible to achieve good seating, since bushes, which are subject to tolerances, are arranged between the bearing ring and the housing. In particular, no reliable axial fastening is expected, specifically because the bushes may easily loosen over time, for example as a result of shocks, and the peened-over edges may be bent back.